Last Chance
by JorriexLover
Summary: One shot. It's Torrie Wilson's last night in the WWE. It's her last time to compete for the women's championship. It's also John Cena's last chance to tell her how he feels. Birthday present for XxBeautyFairytaleofJorrieXx.


** This little one shot is one I've wanted to write for a very, very long time. It's the cheesiest one ever, but I'm assuming that cheesy is good...I hope anyway. And since one of my best friends' birthday is August 4th, I decided to write it for her. So, I hope you enjoy this Miss KellyMarie, my Jorrie sissy! I worked my butt off on it and cried a lot, lol. But don't worry, it's got quite a fluffy (cheesy) end (which, as you must know, was hard for me). I'm sure some of this may not be accurate. If it's not, don't think too much about it. I've never claimed to know everything there is to know. This is my take on how Torrie should have actually retired. I know it didn't happen this way and you should all know that, too. In this, she was still on the RAW Brand, not Smackdown and hadn't been drafted to Smackdown since the first time in 2001. So, basically, she was traded to RAW in 2005 and stayed there until 2008, when she was released. There will be many superstars/divas from that time period in this little story, as well. :)**

___And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't wanna go home right now. And all I can taste is this moment. And all I can breathe is your light. Sooner or later, it's over. I just don't wanna miss you tonight. _

Torrie Wilson raised the mascara wand to her eyelash and began to painstakingly apply it. She felt nauseous and sad and excited, because tonight was her final match in the WWE - ever.

Months earlier, Torrie had injured her back in a match against one of her biggest onscreen rivals and real-life best friends, Victoria (Lisa Marie Varon). She'd undergone three weeks of physical therapy. Though it had helped, there was still a nagging, sporadic pain that she couldn't seem to ignore. It was definitely out of the question for her to continue wrestling, in fear that she may damage it further.

So this was it. Her very last one. She was facing 'The Glamazon' Beth Phoenix for the Women's Championship, something she'd only been able to truly fight for once. It was unfair, really. She'd been wrestling for years and years and they couldn't seem to understand that she got tired of all the bikini contests and the eggnog matches and the bra and panty matches. She was an athlete, not a barbie doll. But then again, this was certainly a good way for her to go out - if she won.

_And I will win_, she thought to herself, _this is my last chance to prove my worth and damn it, I'm going to. _

She was the only one in the girl's dressing room, as everyone else was at catering. Candice, Maria, and Mickie had invited her along, but she'd been way too nervous to eat. Instead, she'd opted to stay with Lilian in the dressing rooms until Lilian had to go out to the ring to start that night's RAW.

_I kinda wish they were here right now_, Torrie thought to herself. She and the three brunettes had been ultra tight ever since Torrie and Candice had been traded to RAW. Candice and Mickie had immediately hit it off and because of Mickie's friendship with Maria and Candice's with Torrie, the four of them became virtually inseparable. Of course, they were friends with most of the divas, save for Melina and a few of the others (including Kelly Kelly, thanks to CM Punk), but Torrie really trusted the three of them to make her feel less anxious.

"There she is!" Mickie exclaimed, busting through the door, scaring Torrie so badly she dropped her makeup. It clattered to the floor, but luckily wasn't broken.

Torrie sighed, crouching down to pick it up.

Candice cleared her throat. Torrie looked up to see the three of them staring down at her.

"Honey, did you forget to get dressed?" Candice asked, staring at her blond friend up and down.

Torrie looked down and saw that she was still in her white robe and slippers. "I...I haven't decided what to wear yet. It's a big night, you know."

Maria smiled. "We know. And you should feel very blessed to have me around...," she trailed off.

Torrie gave Maria a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Candice and Mickie exchanged a glance. Candice opened her mouth to reply, but Mickie shushed her.

"Well...," Maria said, smiling wryly. Then she reached down into her canvas purse and pulled out a dry cleaners' bag. "I just happened to have this designed for you a couple months ago!"

Torrie's face turned to utter shock. "H-had it designed? Maria Louise Kanellis! How much did that cost?"

Maria shrugged. "Don't you worry about it. Just tell me what you think." She handed Torrie the bag of ring gear.

With shaking, excited hands, Torrie unzipped the bag and began to carefully take out its contents. Inside, Torrie found an impossibly hot pink bikini top that was lined with thick, jet black thread. The bosom of the top was studded with diamonds. Torrie was appalled at its beauty, but kept going, anxious to see what else her friend had cooked up for her.

Also inside the bag was a matching pair of short, short trunks. The main portion was the same hot, hot pink as the top and the belt matched the deep jet black of the threading on the top. The belt was studded with the same diamonds as the top, as well. And of course, Maria hadn't forgotten Torrie's trademark leg warmers. Though less spectacular, the leg warmers were amazing all their own, with the hot pink material and thick black thread. The elbow pads and kneepads were the same black as her threading and belts. The last item was a jet black pair of very feminine, very pink wrestling boots.

Torrie looked up to see her friends beaming at her. "Thank you. Thank you so much. It's perfect." Suddenly, her eyes filled up with tears. Quickly, she began to blink them away, so as to not upset them.

_Too late_, she soon realized, as they had all wrapped their arms around her, as well. Before she knew it, they were all in tears.

Maria sniffed. "You want to know the best part?"

"What?" Torrie asked, sniffing too.

"I got a matching one for Chloe."

...

Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Jeff Hardy, JTG, and Shad watched as John Cena paced the locker room floors over and over. It had been amusing at first, but now it was getting annoying.

"I just don't get it," Shawn whispered to his best friend.

Triple H sighed, knowing that he would have to explain why John was pacing to Shawn again - for the umpteenth time. "Look, Shawnie," he whispered, as to not alert John that they were talking about him. "John's upset."

"Upset? About what?" he asked, still totally lost.

Jeff tried hard not to laugh at Hunter's exasperation. "Torrie's leaving," he said, trying to give The Game a break.

"Leaving?" Shawn inquired, "what for?"

"Man, she hurt her back!" JTG jumped in.

"She don't want to get injured any worse than she already has, dawg," Shad finished.

Shawn opened his mouth to reply another quizzical protest, but at that moment, Randy Orton burst into the room, wildly prattling on his cell phone. "I know, I know. I miss you, too. I love you, too. I'll talk to you later...I promise. I love you, Stace. Stacy, I've really got to go. Bye, honey...," he finally stopped and placed his cell phone in his pocket. When he looked up, he saw that everyone else in the room, including John, were staring at him.

"Stacy...you know," he stopped.

"Yeah, we _know_," replied Triple H.

"Don't talk," Randy spat back, "I've heard your conversations with Stephanie."

"Yeah, I have," Shawn said, "they can be incredibly inappropriate, so-"

"Hey Shawn, look there's Mr. Fuji!" Triple H pointed toward the window, "I just saw him walk by!"

"Mr. Fuji?!" Shawn exclaimed, "I love Mr. Fuji!" He got up from the folding chair he'd been sitting in and bolted for the door, letting it slam loudly behind him.

The six other men watched, baffled, for a few moments. That is, until the WWE champion continued his pacing.

"He's still pacing?" Randy asked Jeff.

Jeff shrugged. "Has been for the last couple of hours."

Randy sighed and put his head in his hands. "Have none of you tried to stop him?"

The rest of them all gave him blank looks.

"You're his best friend, dawg," JTG explained, "now, if it was Shad, I'd take care of it."

Shad nodded. "Ditto. I'd take JTG."

"And if it was Matt, I'd handle it," Jeff added.

"If it were Shawn-" Hunter began.

He was interrupted with a obvious clatter of the doors opening. "That was _not_ Mr. Fuji, Hunter!" Needless to say, Shawn was quite angry.

Ignoring Shawn, Randy stepped forward and shoved John - hard. John stumbled backward with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What the hell-"

"Why hello there, Johnny!" Randy exclaimed, clapping him on the back.

John ignored him and continued pacing.

"Stop all the fucking pacing!" Randy exclaimed, "I'm sick of this."

John stopped and glared at him. "You don't get it."

Randy nodded. "You're right, I don't get it. I stepped up and asked the girl I love out. I just don't get why you won't. Stacy's convinced she likes you, too."

Jeff nodded. "Maria, too."

Randy shot Jeff a grateful look. "And Torrie's best friend is Stacy...so, I'm sure she knows."

John stopped. "Randy, you know Stacy can be kind of ditz-"

Randy gave John a warning glance. "Watch it..."

"Can be kind of a...," John trailed off, looking for the right words, "she can be kind of mischief-maker."

Randy hid a smile. John was right about that.

"And Torrie's not looking for a relationship. She's just recently divorced _and_ broken up. She's not ready."

"Cut the crap, John," Hunter jumped in.

"Huh?"

"Look, you're John freaking Cena. Any of the divas would _saw their own arm off_ to get a look from you. Don't you get that?" Triple H folded his arms.

John sighed. "Torrie's...different. She's...," he stopped, unable to put a name to describe her.

JTG rolled his eyes. "Tell her _tonight_. Right before she leaves your life for good."

Shad nodded. "Either do it, or you're shit out of luck."

...

_Whoa! I want that girl, what she does to me, I don't wanna know. _

Torrie's music hit and she stepped up on the ramp. This had always been her favorite part of being a diva. She may have been extremely, painfully shy, but the feeling of millions of eyes watching her, admiring her, was _exhilarating_. She smiled her genuine, bright smile and did a twirl. Coming off the twirl, she held up her signature peace sign kiss.

She glided into the ring and did her peace sign kiss again before going to one of the corners to wait for her opponent: Beth Phoenix.

Though not a very nice girl onscreen, offscreen, Beth was one of the sweetest divas Torrie had ever met. In fact, most of the divas she'd been working with lately were pretty nice. That said, there were also a few she could stand to live without. She and Beth had had quite an interesting conversation when they been waiting at gorilla.

_"There's not a single diva in the history of wrestling that I'm more honored to be with here tonight," Beth had said, blushing. _

_ Torrie had grinned bashfully. "That's so sweet Beth." She was genuinely flattered, but then her mind had flashed to something. "But...what about Chyna or Daffney...or Medusa or Molly, Trish, Jazz, Jacqueline, or Lita?" _

_ Beth shrugged. "Nope...To me, you represent a _true _diva. A hardworking, trustworthy, gorgeous, independent girl. And I know you'll give me the fight of my life today." _

_ Just then, Torrie's music had hit and she had to go. Beth had winked at her and Torrie had smiled back. _

As Torrie adjusted her elbow pads, Beth came strutting out with her title held high above her head. Multiple boos erupted throughout the arena. Beth was a good heel, no one could fault that.

She slid into the ring and then got on top of the turnbuckle, raising her title again. Then, she dropped down, handing her title to the referee, Mike Koyota as Torrie handed Chloe to Lilian.

The referee raised the title, the bell rang, and the match began. It all started with a collar and elbow tie-up between the two blonds. Beth, ever the strong one, got the upperhand and yanked Torrie into a headlock, before cracking her into a snapmare and chin lock.

_Lovely match this will be_, Torrie thought to herself, before kicking herself away from Beth's python-like grasp.

...

Towards the end of the match, Torrie was exhausted. Beth had taken her to a strict limit she'd never wanted to cross. Her back was aching, her head felt heavy, and her left wrist, she was pretty sure, was sprained. And now, Torrie was on her back, looking up as Beth was about to stomp her in the stomach. She succeeded and Torrie groaned in pain. Beth leaned forward, grabbing Torrie by her hair and yanking her up, readying her for the Glam Slam.

_Shit_, Torrie thought. She had to do something and she didn't have time to think about it. Just as Beth was taking her arms, Torrie flipped them and grabbed Beth by the back of her neck and successfully performed a swinging neck breaker. Beth was down in seconds. The arena full of WWE fans went absolutely nuts.

Though Torrie knew that a pin after the maneuver was almost always an instant win, she knew in her gut that she had to something else to truly win this match. She scrambled Beth up by her hair, just as Beth had done to her only moments earlier and did her signature facebuster: Nose Job.

Beth's face hit the mat and she was done. The crowd began to scream, whoop, and holler, because they knew that Torrie's WWE career was about to peak.

Torrie dropped to her knees beside Beth's lifeless body and hooked her leg. Mike Koyota began the count

One.

Two.

Three.

"She did it you guys, she did it!" Candice exclaimed into her cell phone to the other girl on the phone. She snapped the phone shut and, followed by Mickie and Maria ran out the doors of the locker room, making a beeline to the ring. On their sprint, they were met by Cryme Tyme, DX, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, John Cena, and a handful of others who were all on their way to congratulate Torrie. They gathered at gorilla and waited patiently for the perfect moment.

...

Back in the ring, Torrie was on her knees, holding _her_ title belt. Her music, had long ago hit, but she'd been too busy being absolutely shocked to even begin thinking about it. Tears of happiness were shooting down her face. Eventually, she somehow got the courage to get up and face the arena full of her adoring fans. Everyone was on their feet, cheering as loudly as they possibly could.

Suddenly Torrie felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw that it was Beth Phoenix.

She gave Torrie a big smile and said, "You deserve it." Then, she gave Torrie a quick hug and exited the ring, allowing Torrie to have her big moment to herself.

At one point, she was handed a microphone. After all, this was her last night in the WWE ever. It was important that she made a speech. She sniffed and then raised the microphone to her face. "I bet I look disgusting," she pointed out, "all nasty and sweaty...and I'll bet that I've got eye makeup going down my face, too...," she trailed off, looking at Lilian, who was already crying.

"Right, Lilian?" she asked, giggling.

Lilian laughed, too, nodding.

Torrie shrugged. "I don't mind. Nothing and I mean _nothing_, could ruin this for me. I mean, I could get attacked by the Big Show _and _the Great Khali and I'd still be happy...But, I'd rather they didn't."

Just about everyone in the arena smiled at that comment.

"These past eight years...They've been the best in my whole life. I've met such wonderful people and had such wonderful people. I'll never forget the feeling I get when I see all of you and the thrill I get each and every time I step into this ring - no matter what I'm doing. Whether it's, a singles' match, a tag team match, a battle royal, a bikini contest, stripping Stacy Keibler, getting stripped by Trish Stratus, getting slapped around by Lita, prancing around with Candice and Victoria, laughing with Mickie and Maria, saving my dad from Dawn Marie, being in a Timbaland video, being in Playboy, being the DX girl, for one night only, of course, or being rapped on by John Cena. I've loved it all. And I can tell you, I'm not going to miss anything more than the fans."

The crowd cheered and Torrie looked down, letting a tear slip down her cheek. "Thank you all so much! Just thank you...," she looked up to see Lilian raising from her chair, Chloe in hand and stepping into the ring. Lilian handed Torrie's maltese to her and Torrie held her up, too. "And Chloe's going to miss you all, too."

The crowd cheered and a 'Chloe' chant began.

Torrie shook her head and smiled, hugging Lilian tight. Lilian was still crying, but Torrie wasn't surprised - she was definitely a crier.

She looked up and saw a horde of superstars and divas all crowded on the ramp. She giggled, seeing a sign that said, 'We Love You' held by Jeff, Shawn, and Candice. She signaled for them to come to the ring, which they all obliged.

Candice was first in line to hug her. "We're so proud of you!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms tight her friend.

"Thanks," she said, trying hard not to cry again.

Victoria was next, who'd hugged her and with all of her might, didn't cry followed by Cryme Tyme, who tried to steal her belt to sell on the internet, then Maria, who did manage to cry.

"Stop it," Torrie had exclaimed, "if you do that too much, I'm gonna cry and look even worse than I did!"

Maria laughed. "I'm sorry! I just...I can't believe this is it!"

"I know," Torrie nodded, "but you'll see me again. I promise."

"I know," Maria replied, letting Mickie have her turn.

Mickie had hugged her tight and said, "Don't you dare ever forget us, okay?"

Torrie had nodded. "Never in a million years could I forget you, Mickie Laree."

Mickie laughed and hugged her again.

Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton were next.

"You know, Torrie, if you ever need to practice spanking again, I'm ready. Just give me a call any time. Any time," Jeff said, laughing.

Torrie shook her head and giggled. "I would, but I have a feeling Maria wouldn't like that too much...," she trailed off and hugged him tight. "Gonna miss that rainbow hair, though, Mr. Charismatic Enigma."

"You know, I'll probably see you very, very soon," Randy said, hugging the blond, "Stacy's a common thing in both our lives."

Torrie laughed. "I know. I plan on seeing you a lot, especially with all of these wedding plans."

"The maid of honor has a big role, Tor," Randy smiled and left to let DX have their turn.

"The sign was my idea," Shawn announced, wrapping his arms around her.

"I loved it!" Torrie exclaimed, "it was a great idea. I was surprised!"

Shawn smiled shyly. "I'm really gonna miss you, Torrie."

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Shawnie-"

Torrie was interrupted by Triple H, who popped up beside Shawn, smiling. "Obviously, Torrie, you'll miss me the most. Right?"

Shawn glanced up at her, Hunter too, both waiting impatiently for Torrie's reply. Finally she beamed and said, "I'll _definitely_ miss you both a _lot_. But I'm not going to miss one person more than another. That's not right."

Torrie almost laughed at her teeny-tiny lie. There _was_ someone she was going to miss more than everyone. Not that she'd ever tell anyone that, though.

Triple H stepped forward and enveloped her in his huge arms. "Well, we're gonna miss having you around. I mean, what's gonna happen when Shawn tries to have a conversation with the other divas...," he trailed off.

Torrie shrugged, laughing. "You'll just have to watch him. Oh, and make sure you take careful watch of what he says because he sometimes tends to say things that mean things he doesn't want them to."

Shawn nodded. "Thanks for always looking out for me!"

The two men in the black and green getup walked off, meaning that there was only one person left to say goodbye to: John Cena.

He walked up, wearing his blue jean shorts, his chain gang jersey, a ball cap, his dog tags, and white high top sneakers.

Torrie had known John for a long time and she'd always really liked him. He wasn't phony, he was real. Sometimes, that _could _get annoying to some other people, but he never played a part and she definitely liked that about him. Fake was something she just couldn't handle. He was very genuine and not to mention, _hot_. Not that that mattered, anyway...

She noticed his blushing cheeks and she couldn't quite understand what was the matter with him. She'd never seen him embarrassed before. So, she leaned forward, hugging him tightly. Somewhere in there, he'd wrapped his arms around her, too and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Torrie was self-conscience about the way she felt - and smelled. After all, she'd just had the most grueling match of her entire career. "I'm really gonna miss you, John," she whispered.

"Oh, you have no idea," he whispered back.

What was that supposed to mean?

Torrie's heart began to pound, so she solemnly let go of the very fit man who had his arms around her. With tear-filled eyes, Torrie looked around and saw all of her friends smiling at her.

_For once in my life, I'm truly happy_, Torrie thought to herself, as a group hug began to form.

...

A couple hours later, Torrie was dressed in a sparkly, pink thin-strapped dress that barely went to her knees. On her feet were shiny silver stilettos. Her hair was done in neat curls. But she really didn't know why she was forced into all of this fancy stuff. After her match, Candice, Lilian, Maria, Mickie, and Victoria had forced her into the shower and into a dress and heels.

_We're going out, _they said. But Torrie was suspicious.

They'd then shuffled her out into Maria's blue convertible and schlepped her to her favorite club in Los Angeles: Cyclone.

"You guys, I am _way_ too tired to even think about dancing," Torrie said, sighing.

"Too bad," Candice replied, shoving her along, "you got to."

Torrie stopped and stared at her six friends, who all had pleading smiles on their faces. She sighed once more and continued walking. "Fine. But only because it's my last night here...And because I'm the Women's Champion!"

They all laughed and pushed the door open. What Torrie saw when she stepped inside completely shocked her.

"Surprise!" Just about everyone on the WWE roster - past _and_ present stood there.

"You're the Women's Champion!" Torrie's best friend in the world, Stacy Keibler exclaimed.

"Stace!" Torrie exclaimed, running to her and throwing her arms around her., "what is this?" she asked her.

Stacy looked gorgeous in her signature little black dress and black pumps.

"This is your party, of course!" Stacy announced, "to celebrate not only your career, but also your winning the women's championship?"

"What if I hadn't have won?" she asked.

"We still would've thrown it for you," a redhead in a deep green dress replied, smiling.

"Amy!" Torrie exclaimed, hugging her, too. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you, of course," she lowered her voice, "why else would I be here in the same room with _both _Hardys, Ashley Massaro, _and _Edge?"

"Matt and Adam are both here, too?" Torrie asked, intrigued. "Wow, I must be pretty important."

"You are," a blond in a blue dress handed her a mojito. "Blended by me, just for you."

Torrie beamed and took the drink. "Thanks, Trish! I thought you were still in Toronto."

"I was," she replied, hugging Torrie close, "until Amy called me about this party that Stacy and the girls still in the business set up. Plus, a certain pushy woman had pulled _a lot _of strings to get everyone off for a while."

Torrie frowned. "Who could-"

Just then, a very official brunette walked up to the other four girls. "That would be me, Torrie."

"Stephanie! But what about Auor-"

Stephanie held her hands up. 'Don't worry. My parents have got her."

Torrie grinned, hugging her. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. By the way, Trish, _pushy_? I think that domineering is more appropriate here."

They all laughed.

"Now that the guest of honor is here, let's get this party _started_!" the DJ exclaimed.

Music began to thump out of the speakers and the party began.

...

At the moment, a fast song was playing and all of the girls were dancing.

Randy sat with John at one of the booths. Both of them were drinking beers and were sitting with Jeff, Matt, Rey, DX, Cryme Tyme, and Batista.

"You know, John, a slow song's gonna come on _any_ minute," Randy pushed. "And I'm gonna be with Stacy, Jeff's gonna be with Maria, Matt's gonna be with Ashley, Dave's gonna be with Candice, Hunter's gonna be with Steph-"

"Okay, I get it. The guest of honor shouldn't have to dance alone, right?" John rolled his eyes.

"Right," Randy replied, "Look, I know you're embarrassed. And I hate to say it, but this won't be the last time you see Torrie. Since you're gonna be my best man and all."

"I am?" John asked, actually flattered.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Is anyone else here named John Cena?"

"I sure as hell hope not," John replied.

"Is anyone else my best friend?" Randy asked, his blue-gray eyes very serious.

"No."

"Exactly," Randy said, "so, you're the best man, Torrie's the maid of honor. But still...," he trailed off.

"Wouldn't it be poetic if you told her how you felt during a slow dance tonight?" Jeff asked.

Everyone stared at him.

He shrugged, taking a swig of his drink. "All I'm gonna say is that I have a girlfriend."

Everyone else agreed that that was a good answer and shifted their attention back to John.

The song was coming to a close.

"Now's your chance," Triple H said, "here comes the girls."

The next song hit and the girls all came to get their partners. John noticed that Torrie was hanging back shyly.

The familiar guitar strumming filled the room and the guys groaned.

"God, how cheesy," Dave complained.

Candice took his hand. "Deal with it."

He left with her, but not reluctantly.

As everyone else stood up to go dance, John felt Torrie's eyes on him. He also noticed that he was the only partner-less man left.

He sighed and stood up in front of her. "Should we?" he asked.

She shrugged, blushing. "Why not?"

He took her hand, while his shook violently and they began to dance.

Torrie couldn't help but notice how incredibly hot he looked in his dark jeans and white collared shirt. _He_ couldn't help but notice the way her pink dress hugged her in all the right places and the way her hair flowed naturally and gorgeously.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't wanna go home right now. And all I can taste is this moment. And all I can breathe is your light. Sooner or later, it's over. I just don't wanna miss you tonight. _

"Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls flowed throughout the room as the couples all danced closely.

As the song reached its climax with the abrupt beats, John's heart began to race impeccably fast. Torrie's, too, though he didn't realize it.

_It's now or never, _ he thought to himself.

He took a deep breath and then lowered his lips to her ear. "Torrie, do you remember when we met?"

"Of course," she replied. "On Smackdown."

"Well," he said, "I've kind of...," he trailed off, dying to think of the words to put together how felt about her.

"What?" she asked.

"I know it's a little late and this is your last night in WWE, but...," he trailed off again. "But I've always...I've always really, really liked you."

She smiled. "I've always really liked you, too, John."

_Oh my God!_ John thought to himself. _Why did it have to be now for her to get confused? Why, why, why? _

"No, I mean, what I'm trying to say is that I don't just like you...I'm _in love _with you. And I know it's stupid for me to say it now and all, considering you're leaving, but I just, I can't not-"

He was cut off by Torrie's lips meeting his. It was a slow, soft, sweet kiss, but John was too stunned to really enjoy it.

"I know," she replied, "I know that's what you were trying to tell me. And I've always wanted to tell you the same thing. But with Peter and Nick and Lisa Marie and Elizabeth...I never knew when the right time was-"

This time, it was John's lips who interrupted Torrie's and this kiss was quite different from the other.

"Let's not worry about that, okay? Let's just...Let's just take it where it needs to go," he smiled at her and she smiled back. Then, she laid her head on his chest and he snuggled her close.

As this was going on, all of their friends watched excitedly from a distance.

But John and Torrie were too caught up in each other to notice.

_And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am. _

THE END

**So, happy birthday! I hope you enjoyed that, Kelly and I hope this is the best birthday you've ever had. Over the two years I've known you, you've become one of my best friends in the world and I really don't know what I'd do without you. Just know that I love you and that no matter what happens, I'll be there for you. Again, happy birthday! :)`**

** Much Love,**

** Kalina, your Jorrie sissy. **


End file.
